Sano's Love Poem
by Shimmering tear
Summary: [ONE SHOT] High schooler Sanosuke has done his home work perfectly, despite the fact that it was a love poem. Luckily, he had all the inspiration that he needed, but who could've inspired him like that?


**Disclaimer: I don't own RK, if I did I wouldn't have let it end like that!**

**A/N: I had fun writing this ficcie, I hope you enjoy reading it too **

The clapping slowly came to an end. Kenshin bowed shyly and sat down in his chair, blushing deep red.

"That was plain beautiful Kenshin-kun" the high school teacher complimented warmly.

Kenshin blushed even deeper and stared at his feet.

"I think we're ready now to hear Sanosuke's poem" the teacher announced.

Sano nodded then got up and started reading his assignment blankly:

_"You look after me in every way,_

_You care for me every day._

_Your large chest humbles my fears,_

_Only you can wipe away my internal tears."_

On hearing his best friend say such delicate words, Kenshin looked up and turned to see the rooster behind him recite his poem. He also saw Megumi look up at her boyfriend with surprise at his fascinating start and Midge, the nerd sitting on the desk next to Sano look up at him in awe and blush. Kenshin oro-ed; Midge had a dreamy look on her face for Sano. She probably thought that Sano' poem was about her! Seriously, that girl thinks that Sano's every move is to flirt with her. She's been his crazy stalker for the entire last semester.

_"Where ever you are I call home._

_Without you I just wander and roam,_

_Without a purpose or reason to live._

_For you, anything I'll give."_

Kenshin saw Megumi's jaw drop down, and Midge literally had hearts in her eyes. The entire class was on the edge of their seats; their entire attention grasped. Even Shishio, the trouble maker, who was sitting at the back of the class stopped exchanging love notes with Yumi and was obviously surprised. Kenshin felt a small twist of jealousy when he saw Kaoru swept away by his best friend's words.

_"Your flawless, smooth skin turns me on,_

_From the sunset to the break of dawn._

_You're prettier than the prettiest woman,_

_For you I want to become a better man."_

Kenshin saw Megumi's cheeks become a deep shade of red and her eyes shine in flattery. Next to Sano, Midge seemed to have trouble breathing.

_"I want to love you, hold you and cherish you,_

_Make you a queen, that's the least I could do,_

_For my life, my love and, my soul._

_You're the only one who can make me whole."_

Kenshin forced his expression to remain emotionless as he saw Megumi's eyes swelling with tears and Midge breaking into loud sobs.

_"You're every man's dream come true._

_I love you and you love me too._

_And we'll stay like that forever..._

_I love you..."_

The entire class broke into loud clapping and cheering. Sano bowed down proudly, the first sign of emotion ever since he started reading.

"That was sincerely breath taking Sanosuke," the teacher applauded enthusiastically, "I'm truly very proud of you dear"

Sano took another bow, but before he could sit down, the bell rang, announcing the end of the day. The class cheered even louder and started packing their stuff to return home.

Sano got his stuff and hurriedly followed Kenshin who was already waiting for him at the door. Kenshin saw Midge make an attempt to grasp Sano's jacket as he got up but missed and...fainted. Megumi, being from a very famous family in the medicine industry, rushed over to her with Kaoru and were attempting to revive her.

Kenshin grabbed Sano by the collar and out of the class hurriedly to avoid being caught up with a love sick Midge.

"You know what, Sano?" Kenshin said, "My dear Sano, you're so brave,

And a bit smarter than the man of cave.

You didn't write about Megumi or Midge,

You wrote about your beloved fridge.

When they find out you'll be in trouble;

It's dangerous to burst a girl's bubble.

You might have to run and hide in Maine,

But I heard the weather is lovely in Spain.

Oh, dearest Sanosuke, you'reso brave,

I'll remember to bring roses daily to your grave"

**A/N: Please help me improve my style by sending me a review letting me know what you think... (yes, I am fully aware that I sound kinda pathetic!)**


End file.
